Neverending Journey
by Asuka-Anya
Summary: Four girls appear from nowhere, ones a cat, one is like a psycho, one is a mystery to her and everyone else, and one is an elf? Wait who is this person! Sorry if the summary sucks the story is good though, I think. Rated T for violence and use of language


**Chapter One**

**Kina**

As the 13 year old girl was walking back to the village for her weekly supplies there was a rustle in the bushes. She didn't know who or what is was so she jumped into the closest tree. As they passed the girl watched them on the thin branch without a crack to be seen or heard. She was thinking about attacking until she saw her old friend. At first she was a little skeptic, seeing she hasn't seen him in a year or so, so she started making sure it was him. She saw his silver hair in the weird hairstyle, the hidden leaf headband over his left eye, and the mask. 

"It must be him!" she thought to herself.

She jumped from the tree with a straight face trying to hold back her anxiousness, "Hey Kakashi," she said in a calm voice.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi replied confused.

"Don't tell me you can't remember me ,Kakashi?" she answered, "Here will this help?" She handed him her ID.

"Oh, it's you I haven't seen you in such a long time," he explained to the girl.

"Kakashi-sensai who the hell is this girl!" Naruto yelled wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Kina," she told them with the same calm voice.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, this is Sakura, and this is Sasuke," Naruto replied to her.

Sasuke stared at the girl admiring her raven-colored waist long hair, the sleeveless midriff with a picture of a crescent moon, her necklace with the same crescent moon, the sharpened katana that looked as it has been polished just today, and her green eyes. When Sakura saw that "her" Sasuke liked her she got furious, she wanted him to be interested in her not this "ninja wannabe." She wouldn't let her interfere.

"I'm going to the village for my weekly supplies I'll be there for a while," Kina told Team #7, "I hope we meet again, Kakashi, and it was nice meeting you, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."  
The girl started running off to the village letting out her emotions quietly on the way, although she would usually keep her feelings to herself, she had to let them out once in a while.

Kina was well known by the adults of the village. She was known as a freak, an outcast, and even more names that would make her feel even worse about herself, the only people in the village that actually was nice to her was the Hokage and Kakashi. She left after being teased and bullied, and most children didn't like her either just because the parents hated seeing her face, because she was psychic, yes she could read peoples minds. The weekly supplies were the few days of the week she detested the most, just knowing that she would be taunted again. First she stopped at her house.  
She walked into the empty house with the wood paneling and green walls, sat on the chair she used as a young girl and thought about her parents as. She never knew her parents, the only family she ever knew was her sister Kamotri. After a few years her sister left, nobody knew where or when she left, but she hopes to meet her again. Her sister never told her their last name. Did she know and feel to ashamed about their parents disappearance or did she just not know at all? Not even she knew.  
As Kina sat in the room, a dark figure appeared in the window, starring at her, her forest green eyes glinting at the sight. The mysterious person disappeared, leaving nothing but her shadow dancing behind her and dusty fingerprints on the window. Her shadow faded around a corner as she ran lightly down the street. As Kina heard her run she ran out the door trying to figure out who this mystery person or thing was. The only thing she could find was a piece of black cloth.

Kina- I know what your thinking this chapter was too short I know, but the next paragraph I was going to put in was irrelevant to this chapter. So, DEAL WITH IT AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT SHORT CHAPTER! Thank you for listening

Inner Sakura- She's not going to steal "my" Sasuke form me, Cha!

Sakura-...starts glaring at Kina ¬¬


End file.
